User blog:PyroGothNerd/Eye for an eye 32
Sorry for the long wait. A lot was happening, and we found out the blogs were being monitored. While that was going on, not much was happening but a lot of planning between the fears that the rest of us...of course...weren't allowed to attend, in case anything accidentally leaked. Sirius actually seemed pretty annoyed about that. So I''l just start off with the day after I got almost no sleep. Yay.'' Part One: The Tour of the run down highly infected and unsanitary hospital When I got to my bed after the eventful night, I passed right out. Had some weird dreams about Yoda, tigers, dragons, and a thin, grey-haired man making what appeared to be dolls by turning people into them. He was working on turning one of them into a wooden girl... I don't remember much about it after that part. I woke up, unwillingly, I might add, and tried to go back to sleep, but there was too much light coming into the room, so I gave up. I groaned. "Good morning!" I jumped a bit, not expecting that. I had forgotten Mister Oculus was there. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Better." I said. I looked over at a clock. It was almost 9:30, so I had obviously slept for quite a while. Mister Oculus seemed relieved, "Good!" he said, sounding cheerful, but it sounded slightly forced, as he usually sounds when he's worried but doesn't want anyone to know it. "Okay, so I've figured out how to stop our thoughts being completely connected." He said, continuing to talk before I had time to react to the news. "Anyhow, The other Fears and I have a meeting, so Dr. Mager is going to take you, Shadow, Seaderus (and his friends) and Zach on a tour of the castle so you don't get lost. Sound okay?" "Sure." I said, still a little drowsy. It sounded more like a distraction to me, but I didn't want to deal with any more drama, sudden family reunions, or angry fears. "Good" He said, and then paused, before continuing, "But you should probably eat breakfast first. Oh, and don't drink the water from the castle...it's contaminated with various germs." He handed me some bottled water. I headed out the door. "Oh and just so you know, Dr. Mager says Rowling already ate." Mister Oculus called behind me, the cheerful tone starting to die. "Okay" I said, but his tone was starting to worry me, so I stopped, turned around, and gave him a hug. He seemed a little surprised, but returned the hug, before we both headed off. I joined the others in the kitchen, and was immediately greeted by Rowling, who sat on my foot and refused to budge until I petted him. Shadow looked nervous as this occurred. I didn't realize at the time how scared of Rowling Shadow was, which I can kind of understand from the fact Rowling was basically a Frankenstein-style creature, but you could barely tell, really. The fur tone was all the same, and you couldn't see any stitches. Seaderus and Malim were looking around, and Seaderus asked, "Have you seen Atmos?" Malim quickly snapped at Seaderus, "Don't make it a public affair. You go have a nice time with you chimera-pet-thingy, and we'll be fine" Malim apparently didn't know what a Chimera actually looked like, as Rowling wasn't even close to looking like one. "Oh, good morning to you, too." I sarcastically said while petting Rowling, while Seaderus glared at Malim, who merely shrugged. Shadow came in, "morning. dang it, can a guy get any sleep with out being visited by the The Grotesque?" He joked, a joke I did not get. He went over to a cupboard, then jumped back a little. "Oh joy" he said, before shouting "PESTILENCE!!! YOU DON'T KEEP CHILDREN IN CUPBOARDS!!!!" while pulling Flu out of the cupboard. Poor girl was shivering. I noticed she had eaten half a box of Co-Co Puffs. Pestilence called back, "Sorry! We were playing Hide-and-Seek, and I gave up." "Fiend" Shadow accused. Pestilence sounded genuinely confused. "What? I'm no good at finding things...besides, she won." He pointed out, he then made a sudden decision, "She can go on the tour of the castle with you guys while we fears have our meeting. Just make sure to feed her something." He turned to Malim, "Oh, and don't eat the bread, I'm not going to say why." He turned to the rest of us, "I'm pretty sure the eggs are safe (for now), and if you drink any water, boil it first." Shadow rolled his eyes, "Lovely. BTW did Fossil-Type LOTOPHAGI visit any of the mortals here last night" Ugh, his code names give me headaches. Pestilence seemed equally confused. "...Common name please? I don't work for Project whach-ma-call-it" "its Topography Genera Center," Shadow said, as if talking to a child, "and no fear do, now be Fossil-Type NIX (smiles at joke, but quickly fades). i mean The Grotesque" Pestilence seemed quite offended, but spoke mechanically "Well I wouldn't know that. How about asking the other humans instead?" He then left, probably to go to the meeting. Poor Flu was very confused, "The What?" I shrugged "I honestly wouldn't know" Zach decided to help determine if we had, "Did you dream about circuses or anything" I shook my head, "...No...I dreamed Yoda was having a tea party in a giant bounce house...and then a tiger took me to the jungle and tried to turn me into a dragon so I could-" "Yeah that's great." Zach cut me off before I got to the part about The Doll Maker, which had actually been bothering me. He seemed to look straight at me when turning that girl into a wooden doll, especially since Mister Oculus mentioned having to keep his show up to the standards of someone he referred to as a Wooden Girl. Zach turned, "Anyone Else?" Shadow explained the Grotesque and someone known as Jack of All, who seems to have started working for him. Dr. Mager walked in, his bandaged head bloodstained, as usually, and with a somewhat disturbing grin. "All right, are you ready to look around the castle so you don't get hopelessly lost?" He seemed a little thrilled by the idea of us getting lost. Zach and I both confirmed being ready, when suddenly Abhorrance popped out of freaking nowhere. Literally, he was suddenly right next to me, in less than a second. "I'M GOING!" Dr. Mager's smile quickly turned into a frown, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE MEETING!!!!" Abhorrance shrugged, "I got kicked out" Dr. Mager slapped his forehead so hard it left a mark, "Ugghhhh...fine." "Woohoo" Abhorrace cheered triumphantly before accidently stabbing the ceiling with those fingers of his. Shadow informed Abhorrance that he was insane, only for Abhorrance to remind him that was what he was the fear of. "Right, lovely." Shadow said sarcastically, "Shall we start?" Malim took a bite out of the bread he was told not to eat nonetheless. Seaderus Exhaled deeply, looking at the company. "I am surrounded by half-witted, lame-brained psychopaths." Well, I certainly hope I didn't count as one of them. Malim turned his head, "And me?" "You're the worst, Mal." "Ha-ha." They decided to continue searching for Atmos, and declined the tour. They seemed very worried. After a while of chatting, Dr. Mager grew annoyed, "Let's get going already! Oh, and the clean restrooms are over there...I suggest you use them before we go. You don't want to see the ones that aren't clean." I wisely took his advice. I later whispered to Zach, "By the way, Shadow said he's my brother." Zach, also whispering, "Well, Hi, did I mention I might be your uncle?" Shadow replied, also whispering, "Iris said you might be." "Why are we whispering?" whispered Abhorrance, who came out of nowhere again, startling all of us. He then pointed at me with one of his claws dangerously close, "Hey, aren't you Mister Oculus's girl" Nervously, "Um, yeah. Why do you ask?" He carefully put his claw down, looking rather concerned, in a sad sort of way. "Last time there was a romantic relationship between a fear and a human, it didn't end very well. You see, this gir-" He stopped, as suddenly a bunch of eyes, no doubt belonging to Mister Oculus, glared at him from all the walls, all looking very angry. " ...you know what? You two will be fine! You really like each other!" I stared, shocked. Clearly, Mister Oculus didn't want the incident brought up to me, so Abhorrance's story must have had a pretty bad ending. Rowling snapped me out of it by begging for attention. "Well lets get going" Shadow interjected, pulling me and Zach towards the door. Dr. Mager warned him, "That's the way to the antorpormrofeucason room you know" Shadow quickly turned around and pulled me and Zach towrd the other door, then stopped as he realized what he just heard, and looked at Dr. Mager with a sickened look on his face. "Why, A, do you have antorpormrofeucason room, and B, WHY PUT IT NEXT TO THE KITCHEN!?!?!?" Dr. Mager refused to answer, but offered to show us the room, but Shadow declined, offending him. "FINE 'then... let us visit the birth ward...where Polio was born" We all stared at him, "What? "Well, some of his servants have families or become pregnant in other ways...and so their children are born here. I forget who his parents are, though I know the mother died. Somehow, Pestilence is the legal gaurdian...I'm not allowed to know the details. Polio was named because of the immobility in his legs. Otherwise, a very healthy boy." Shadow groaned. "Do you people name ever'one WHO IS BORN HERE AFTER A MICROBE?!??!" "Well, his mother died before she could name him. Since Pestilence was the legal guardian, he named him. Polio is actually quite a sweet boy." The Birth Ward, unlike the rest of the building is tidy, clean, and sanitized, looking like part of a regular hospital. "There are five children right now...most healthy...except one. One of them was born prematurely, but it's under control." Rock a bye baby began playing on the speakers. "Ah! Make that six children!" " Anyhow, this is the one part of the planet where Pestilence does not wish disease to come...his philosophy is, "The more humans, the more disease can spread" or something like that...he frequently changes the wording. (Pauses) come to think of it, this part wasn't built until a few months before Polio was born...making Polio the first child born here..." I suddenly realized what Dr. Mager was realizing: No one knew who Polio's father was...which might mean that... "What is it?" Zach asked, looking worried. I shook my head. "Oh, nothing." "Anyhow, onward to the surgeon's room. You may want to cover Flu's eyes" Dr. Mager said, and Shadow quickly blindfolded Flu, while helping her move her way around, but the fabric was pretty thin, so I wondered if she was secretly peeking through. She whimpered, further worrying me, but Shadow didn't seem to notice. "Allright, lets see the hor-oh wait, where is this Polio you seem so proud of Dr. Mager? " "School...spreading disease. School just started again, so he's going to be busy." I can confirm germs spread more when school starts, and thus more children get sick during that time. "Also, I'm not the only one who likes the boy. Everyone working for Pestilence seems to." Dr. Mager opened the door to the next room, but quickly shut it, as screaming began. "Never mind. Someone is busy in there...How about I take you to my lab?" He said, sounding slightly horrified. Slightly. I unblindfolded Flu, who seemed to be okay. Abhorrance looked disappointed about not seeing the room. "Shut up, Abhorrance" Shadow said. It happened quickly. Shadow suddenly had a light scratch on his cheek, and Abhorrance was furious. "Don't ever tell me to shut up!" I noticed his eyes were slightly teared up, making me wonder if what Shadow said made him think of something that happened to him... "WILL YOU ALL STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN?!?" Shouted Dr. Mager, who promptly received a scratch on his cheek as well. Abhorrance looked like a cornered animal. "Please stop. " I begged him, trying to reason with him. He turned and looked at me, and paused for what seemed like forever. Then suddenly, was standing again, looking quite cheerful. "OKAYYYYYY~!!!" He happily squealed in a high-pitched voice. Dr. Mager took us to his lab, where he was working on putting a dog's head on a chicken, reminding me of an old cartoon... The lab is filled with various animal cages, filled with creatures made of different animals...except for a group of seemingly normal looking platypus(s) (what ever the plural for platypus is). "Oh joy" moaned Shadow, who walked up to a cage. "Whose Frankenstein monster?" he asked Dr. Mager shuddered. " I am not Dr. Frankenstein, and I do not use human parts...that would be disgusting!" I wondered if that was what was happening in the other room Loud growling was heard, and Dr. Mager lit up, "...That would be Barney. If anyone tries to attack the Hospital, you'll get to see him. Anyhow, over there you will see my pride and joy...THE PLATYPUS!!! " Wait, WHAT? "But I thought-" I was interrupted by a very excited Dr. Mager, who spoke quickly, "That the Platypus was a real animal? EXACTLY! I created it years ago, but it became able successfully reproduce and create more platypuses!!! I let them free in Australia, where plenty of strange creatures exist anyway, and now everyone considers it a real animal!!!" He beamed with pride. "But that would have had to have been done-" "3 centuries ago, exactly when I created it" Zach looked surprised, "So people who work for Pestilence don't age either?" Dr. Mager looked puzzled. "Well, no. For some reason I just stopped aging. This happened 50 years before I met Pestilence." "Please tell me that you didn't know someone by the name of Nicolas Flamel." Shadow whined Mager laughed. "No, I didn't live anywhere near him." "good. i loathe that guy" Suddenly, Shadow spotted a strange gorilla like creature with bunny ears, a pig nose, a lion mane, and one eye much bigger than the other, running towards us with a big smile on it's face "HOLY!!! WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT?!?!" Mager seemed annoyed, leaned on one leg and put his hand on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently. "Oh Dear, Barney got out then. Hmmmmm. Don't worry, he's quite friendly, really" Barney hugged me. "See?" I couldn't breathe, "Oops..." Then Rowling did something I'm sure haunted Shadow. His head grew like an inflating balloon, half of Barney's size, and then bit Barney's arm. Barney put me down, whimpering, and went back to his cage. I caught my breath, while Rowling returned to normal and rubbed his head against me. "That was close..." Dr Mager said while locking Barney's cage, relieved. However, it was too close as far as Mister Oculus was concerned. The eye marking on my hand, and the one on Zach's chest began to glow (it glowed through the shirt) The walls were suddenly lined with eyes. "Oh great, now he's watching." Zach whines. I had to agree with Zach. I can control Zilvra, for crying out loud, I can figure out how to handle myself. "'DR. MAGER! KEEP BETTER CONTROL OF YOUR CREATURES." 'Mister Oculus's voice boomed throughout the room, frightening Flu. Dr. Mager seemed extremely annoyed, "Oh for pete's sake! Barney wasn't trying to hurt the girl! Besides, they're all locked in their cages. Barney's the only one who figures out how to get out...mainly because he's the only one who has thumbs." "Sir, I'm fine." I shouted. All eyes (including the ones on the walls) turned to me. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes" Shadow moved things along by suggesting we go to the next room, which Dr. Mager said would be the cafeteria. "Lovely" Shadow said. He sure liked that word. "If you don't mind, I'll keep the sword out in case rats attack." This caused Dr. Mager to giggle. "You ever read ''The Princess Bride?" I read the abridged version, since the original took too long explaining the tiniest things. Zach piped up, "I seen the movie...." then died down, as he realized the connection Dr. Mager was making. We heard scurrying on the other side of the walls. They sounded like large rats. Shadow went into his "YOU FIEND" routine, and Dr. Mager reassured us the rats were only half the size of the ones in the movie...which is still pretty big, but probably not enough to kill us. Shadow acted very protective of me all of a sudden, which was the last straw. I pulled out Zilvra and let it swirl around my hand threateningly. "Seriously, people, I can protect myself...I wish you and Mister Oculus would both remember that." The eye on my hand drooped down, looking guilty. Dr. Mager tried to ease the tension. "Yes...besides, I think we've seen experiment Five hundred forty- er, I mean, Rowling, is capable of eating them." Rowling yapped happily, looking a little hungry. Shadow spotted a dead body with a tag on it" Oh Go* no" Dr. Mager looked both disgusted and confused. "Eh? I didn't make this! I never work with human par-" He stopped, and read the tag on the body, which had what appeared to be a child's handwriting on it, with spelling almost as bad as Shadow's. "I'm going to have to have a talk with Polio." Zach seemed shocked, his eyes widening as if trying to swallow his face. "WHY?!" Dr. Mager sighed. "We think he's trying to figure out how to reanimate dead bodies, and hoping to bring back his Mo- never mind. It's private bussiness." Abhorrance was inspecting the body, as if he was trying to figure out who it was. It was a woman with large scratches on her face. Shadow barked at Abhorrance, "STOP RIGHT THAR YOU PERVERT!" and dragged Abhorrance away, eyes closed. Part Two: So much for no more Drama, Family reunions, or Angry Fears "Here we are, the cafeteria." announced Dr. Mager, who then pulled out a rusty pocket watch, "Oh my, it's already noon." he pointed to a sheet one the wall "There is a list over there of foods that are safe to eat." Zach: Great. Now we can talk about you-know-what. (The whole possibly being related thing.) I whispered to Shadow, "This will probably be the most awkward family reunion ever." "You are right, and also there is a rat on you back" Abhorrance quickly scared the rat and ate it whole "I'm full. :)" Zach looked worried. "Uh, Iris, keep your hand away from the Menu so Mister Oculus doesn't freak out..." (The menu has various dishes with eyes in them) "You know how he is about eyes...even if they aren't his own. " "Like how he ranted about how no one should get their eyes tattooed? "Yeah, that was nothing...compared to other incidents. Mister Oculus had a lot of fights with that eye-burning, smiling creep ... " Shadow seemed shocked, "Good gravy! you serve fired Leper Larvae?! you do know how much trouble that will land you in with The Umbilical?!" Dr. Mager, "That was a while ago" He got out a marker, "we meant to erase Leper Larvae from the list years ago...we haven't served it in ages." He crossed out the option on the menu "Besides, no one ever wanted to eat it...everyone who ate it became ...irregular... " Shadow didn't want to know what he meant by that. Dr. Mager tried to explain how only things listed were safe, while everything else was infected...when I found Atmos. He was sitting in the window, looking out, as if in a trance, his eyes glazed over. "Atmos...? Seaderus was looking for you. Are you okay?" Dr. Mager seemed annoyed, "You didn't eat anything not on the menu, did you?" There was a long silence. Atmos cringed, and a pure burst of agony escaped his lips. His left leg started to bleed uncontrollably. The blood crept up his legs, and eventually covered his body, leaving sparse skin openings. He screamed. Abhorrance covered Flu's eyes and led her to safety (If you're reading, Abhorrance, thank you for that) and Shadow pulled out a sword. Mister Oculus popped up from the meeting in a cloud of smoke. "'What the ^%^^#$%$ is going on?!?" '''he shouted, prompting Abhorrance to cover Flu's ears. Shadow was shocked. "I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LIKE SWEARING?!?" He shouted. Mister Oculus gave him an annoyed look, "You never saw my original show, did you?" he then twirled his cane, which proply turned into a rifle. I pulled out some Zilvra, but I wasn't sure what to do without hurting Atmos. The other Fears showed up. Pestilence was thrilled. "OH MY GOSH IS THIS A NEW DISEASE?!? " He asked, and if his mouth were visible, he would have had the largest grin in the world. Mister Oculus rolled his eyes. "No." Pestilence drooped, disappointed. Atmos keeled to his knees, his eyes swirling with blood in them, no longer the black-and-white they used to be, but instead, a entirely black eye with red pupils in them. Then Atmos starts did something odd, and greatly disturbing: as his knees are bent, he began to limp/drag himself towards the window. He mumbled about throwing himself out. Malim could be heard screaming outside, and Shadow shouted down to them, "HELLO!! EXPECT A POSSESSED FRIEND SOON!!!! GET READY TO CATCH!!!" I quickly figured out what to do, and used the Zilvra to grab Atmos's ankle, "You are not jumping out the window...even if you do have wings. MALIM! GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE, PRONTO!!!!" "WHAAAT?!" Ugh, can't he hear? Suddenly, the color returned to Atmos's eyes, and starting from where the zilvra was, the blood faded. "Ugh, what?" He fell halfway out, but the zilvra held strong and kept him in. Shadow pulled him in. "Are you okay? What happened?" Mister Oculus looked impressed. " Huh...didn't know Zilvra could do that" I noticed a cut on my arm, which I put Zilvra over. The cut quickly healed. Apparently it has healing properties. Mister Oculus boomed throughout the building, "'SEADERUS!!! WE FOUND ATMOS!!!" Shadow looked around. "Where's Flu?!" OVER HERE1" Shouted Abhorrance, who was having a tea party with a blissfully unaware Flu. Abhorrance had let her braid his hair and put bows in it, and both of them were wering tiaras made from those masks sick people put over their faces. "I took her to the other room so she wouldn't see, and distracted her with all this. "''' Seadrus rushed in, "ATMOSOMIGOSHWHERETHEFUWHEREYOU!?" then stopped and looked around, realizing we were all there. "Ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... You found out, didn'tya?" Atmos looked horrified, yet too exhausted to fully react, "They... they... what?" Suddenly, Seaderus's phone rang. " 'Ello? Oh, not now, Pal--" There was a pause, and excited talking was audible. "Well, I don't know... It's kind of anti-angelic, if you know what I me--Where am I? With the Pestilence, but why--Oh fine. Heads up, Oculus. I'm not allowed to say further 'till he gets here." Mister Oculus was furious. The block he had put between our minds vanished, and I could feel every emotion. Rage. Fear. Distress. "Who? '''What the heck is going on Seaderus? " He pointed his rifle at Seaderus, but not with the intent to shoot him unless someone attacked. His finger wasn't even on the trigger. Shadow tried to calm us down, but only succeeded in shutting us up. Shadow decided to listen to some music on a Sony Walkman while waiting for Seaderus's mystery person to show up. But things got worse. Seaderus glared at Mister Oculus, and grinned slightly. "Bad move, Oculus." Atmos squeezed his hands causing the gun to implode. Malim flew in, and wrote "Mr. Oculus" on a pad of paper. Seaderus finally explained. " If you want to know, it's nothing serious - just another one of my friends - he said something about a job application... No idea what he means - it could have been something about bob placation - He's somewhere in Moscow - little service there, you know. Anyways, his name is Palton." That's it? All that happens and that's all he says? We were both furious. "Why you-" He started booming, "YOU WON'T EVEN EXPLAIN WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED TO ATMOS?!? HE TRIED TO THROW HIMSELF OUT OF A WINDOW, AND DEFORMED, AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO STAND AROUND AND WAIT?!" I joined in, "And why are you writing his name down?!? That rifle was for self defense, in case something happened! AND I KNOW...I'M CONNECTED TO HIS MIND, FOR @$%#@ SAKE!!!" I slapped Seaderus, which is followed by a long, awkward period of silence, with everyone, including Mister Oculus, staring at me, shocked. I am not the kind of woman to slap someone, or swear at them, unless completely furious. Tears streamed down my face. I was so angry and scared and...and.... Shadow pulled off his headphones. "THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR RUINING ALL THE ENJOYMENT I GOT OUT OF MY THING, NOT TO MENTION YOU HAVE BEEN HAVING THE F%#$ING "EVERYTHING IN DO TIME, YOU LITTLE 3 YEAR OLD BABIES" ATTITUDE. AND AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT, YOU ARE MAKING MY SIS CRY SHE IS NEW TO THIS STUPID WORD. NOW I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE WINGS, BUT HAVE SOME AIR TIME!!" He pushed Seaderus out the window, who quickly flew back in, panting. He glared at me. "You. Iris. You have. No. ****ing. Idea. What I've gone throught. TO PROTECT THE ONES I CARE FOR. 'I take many means as an offense or defense. And furthermore, AND FURTHERMORE, IF YOU F---" Malim put his hand on Seaderus's shoulder. "Seaderus..." Atmos stood up. " If he won't tell you, I will. I was fighting this arch-demon, and yes, the're also arch-demons as well, when he channeled the power of his master, inflicting a curse, if you will upon me. It was the curse of blood, a powerful and irreversible thing." Mister Oculus relaxed. " Well, why didn't you just say so, before? The only reason I was pointing the gun was because I was worried about Ir- " He stopped and caughed "my Gavels." Sirius snickered in the background. Zach groaned, "Oh please, you think I can handle anything. You were worried mostly about Iris." Mister Oculus looked over, " ...Well after what she's been though I was concerned, and-" "UGH!" Zach shouted, frustrated, " Mister O....just say it. You ''love her. You treat us gavels like family, but you treat her like royalty. You started keeping an eye on her as she slept when she started having nightmares. You became furious when-" He stopped, and looked at me, and th barrier in my mind between me and Mister Oculus reformed so I couldn't find out what. Great, more things no one wants me to know. "Just say that four letter word...LOVE." Mister Oculus stood frozen. Everyone was staring at him. Seaderus looked especially angry. "...you should eat lunch now. Afterwards, we should probably all take a nap. There has been enough excitement for one day." He took me to a corner of the room, "Iris, are you okay?" "I.... think so." I said uncertainly. I was starting to feel tired again. Atmos came over. "M'kay, nice to know you only seek knowledge to have it. By the way..." He picked up Mister Oculus's gun and fixed it, "Take this as reconciliation." Mister Oculus took the gun ,and with a twirl turned it back into his cane. "Thank You" Atmos nodded. Seaderus went and talked to his friends about something. Part Three: After lunch Zach shouted at me and Mister Oculus, "Hey! Where are you guys going?" I turned around, "To take a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night, and everything that just happened exhausted me." "And I'm a bit too paranoid to let her go alone." added Mister Oculus. Flu started approaching us. "I'm tired too." She started following me. Zach laughed. "Hey Iris, you have a fan!" Seaderus laughed, then sort of stopped, as the laugh sounded forced. He lay against a wall, while Malim and Atmos go somewhere else. I looked at Oculus once Zach was out of ear's reach. "I thought I was suppossed to be the body gaurd!" Mister Oculus looked nervous, "Well, after what's recent-" "I'm connected to your head." I reminded him, even though the barrier blocked most of it. "I know that something is Zach Here, let me add in my part. DEVILISHLY HANDSOME ZACH, BUTTING IN I walked up to Seaderus, who was looking like he was dying, "I don't get it. Why did you want to keep your friend's...condition, a secret so badly?" Seaderus glared at me. "You have no idea what a shame it would be to Atmos if word got back to-- Anyhow, just please...PLEASE swear you won't tell. Zach. If you tell. I can tell that you won't live to see the next day. " Ouch. Harsh. But, shame to someone for something someone else did? What kind of crap is that? Then again, seeing as how people treated me because of my old man... Seaderus stretched, and a small crack was audible. " F-- I got stretch these wings - they're getting cramped. " very non-angellicly while taking off his shirt, revealing all the tattoos on his body while walking towards a window. He wasn't getting out of this without me putting my word in. "Okay, then. I'll tell Mister Oculus and Iris, too. Whatever shame Atmos would go through...I think it's wrong. He didn't ask for a curse, it just happened." Just like I didn't choose to be the son of a no-good creep. Seaderus stopped, and turned around. "You know? " There was a pause. "You may not b... be... as... as bad as... *choke* I thought you were." He then jumped out the window. Malim laughed. "And... that's what you call pride on high..." Wait, did he think I was a jerk or something? Shadow seemed confused," I thought that angels were what mortals would call, sin-free. " Malim was quite annoyed. "Weren't you listening? Seaderus said we each have a flaw. Ugh, doofus." AHEM BACK TO ME I looked at Oculus once Zach was out of ear's reach. "I thought I was supposed to be the body gaurd!" Mister Oculus looked nervous, "Well, after what's recent-" "I'm connected to your head." I reminded him, even though the barrier blocked most of it. "I know that something is wrong. Mister Oculus seemed uncomfortable. "Huh, it's about what Abhorrance was going to tell you earlier." We stopped. Flu fell asleep, and I picked her up. "You see...The Slender Man was the last fear to have a relationship with a human, during the middle ages. He exposed her to Azoth, and turned her into a Fear." "Wait, " I started, "You mean to tell me, people can be turned into Fears?" "Yes, if someone accidentally puts too much of their power into a mortal. But that's not the point. She didn't want him, but she pretended to. She turned on him once she got enough power, and began influencing the local Nobles." I stopped, horrified, "You mean...." "She became Transgression." Final: What's next We got to my room. Then I remembered my dream. Mister Oculus, during a dream I had last night, I saw a grey-haired man turning people into dolls, including a girl into a wooden doll..." Mister Oculus spun around quickly to face me. "The Doll Maker!" "You know..?" "He was the Fear that The Wooden Girl replaced. He turned her into one of his most powerful servants, and she took over..." ... a long pause '''"....You need sleep. We can talk about it with the others, later. You did not see him on accident, Iris, he's going to be important in this war. But who's side will he be on?" Category:Blog posts Category:Eye for an eye